That Summer
by toritos
Summary: Hermione's summer after 6th yr. A surprise letter from Harry may change things forever.
1. Chapter 1

She turned around to get a good last look at them. Oh, it would be too long until she got to see them again. An entire summer without Ron, Ginny and…Harry. She was going to miss him most of all. Perhaps even more than she missed Fred. Truth be told, she had never had a very strong friendship with Fred, but there was a bond there. Sixth year had just not been the same without him there.

Hermione shook herself from these thoughts and carried her luggage through the platform barrier. And there, waiting for her, were her parents. She sighed and walked toward them half-smiling, half-grimacing. She loved her parents dearly but compared to Hogwarts, living with them was boring.

After what seemed to be an eternity in the car, Hermione walked in the house and to her old room and threw her things on her bed. She was already so lonely and bored. She walked around the house and sighed deeply at everything.

A few weeks passed, Hermione spent them locked away in her room writing long letters to her friends, mostly Harry and Ginny. One day she decided to write to Fred, and see what he was up to. She checked, double-checked, and triple-checked the letter before sending it. The owl she had rented sat on the windowsill growing increasingly impatient, until she attached the letter to his leg. She had wanted to make sure she did not come off as too stuffy or boring or bossy; she wanted desperately for him to reply.

Hermione sat by the window for the next five days, leaving only to eat, sleep, and bathe. Otherwise she sat there, searching the skies for the owl that would bring his response. Twice she thought she saw one, and got so excited that she knocked her chair over. Neither owl had brought her a letter from Fred, but instead letters from Ron and Harry.

She read Ron's letter without much interest; he had only told her that she could come stay anytime. But when she opened Harry's letter, she squealed with glee. His letter made her entirely forget about Fred.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Privet Drive is absolutely dreadful. They know it's my last summer here and they are doing anything in their power to make me miserable. It's working. I can't stand it, but I know I have to stay until next term. And I was thinking, the only thing that would make me stay here is to have someone here to keep me sane. Do you think you could visit until the end of break? I really need you, Hermione_

_Yours, Harry_

Hermione leapt out of her chair and began throwing things back into her trunk haphazardly. She was going to stay with Harry! And then, as suddenly as her happiness had erupted, it fizzled out again. Her parents would never let her stay with Harry. It had been different when it was at the Burrow. There were other people there, mainly a friend that was a girl! Hermione paced the floor, trying to find a way around this roadblock. Finally it came to her. Lie. She would lie. It was not as if anything bad was going to happen. She had always been the goody-two-shoes, had never done anything to make anyone less than proud of her, and she rationalized that it was high time she do something rebellious.

She went out into the living room to find her mother reading and listening to Bach.

"Mom," she said, "I want to go stay at the Burrow. I'm really behind on my homework and I could get help from Harry and Ron if I go there. They're really good."

"Sure, honey. I've noticed how you've been sulking around the house lately. You need to spend time with your friends. When do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow, if at all possible, I'm really worried about my grades."

"Okay. Well, we'll go out to dinner tonight and then tomorrow morning, we'll take you to the train station. How does that sound?"

"Excellent. Thank you Mom. I'm going to go pack."

Hermione ran up the stairs to her room and threw herself into her desk chair. She grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a quick note to Harry.

_Dear Harry, _

_If it's okay, I'll be there tomorrow. Do you think you could meet me at the train station? My train will probably be in around noon. I can't wait to see you! _

_Love, Hermione_

She looked out the window to see if Hedwig had bothered to wait for a response. Beaming, she saw the white owl nestled in the branches of the tree in the neighbor's yard. She whistled and Hedwig swooped down to the windowsill. Hermione tied the letter to the bird's outstretched leg, and stroked its wings.

"Hedwig," she murmured, "I need you to get this letter to Harry as fast as possible. Can you do that for me?"

The bird seemed to understand, and before Hermione could say anything else, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry paced the floor in silent anticipation. What could be taking Hedwig so long? He knew that it couldn't be Hermione's fault; nothing could have kept her from answering his letter. She knew how he hated being at the Dursleys'. Hermione was perhaps the only one who understood what he was feeling.

As badly as he hated to admit it, Harry had become quite dependent on her. He needed to think that there was someone out there who understood what it felt like to be cut off from (even if only partially) from the wizarding world. And he had told her so, more or less in the same words.

It was only after Hedwig had soared out the open window to deliver his letter that he had realized how Hermione might interpret his words. He didn't want her to think that he _needed _her. He didn't after all. The very idea of it made him laugh and then a knot would work its way into his stomach. HE DIDN'T NEED HER.

Harry repeated this phrase over and over in his mind, trying to make it true. Why couldn't he get her off his mind? It didn't make any sense. She was his best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. These thoughts kept Harry company as he paced.

He had not left the window for hours and was quite near collapsing when out of the corner of his eye, movement caught his attention. As dark as it was, he could still see the outline of a great white bird soaring through the air, descending rapidly toward his window.

As Hedwig drew nearer, Harry stepped aside to let her in. It was all he could do to restrain himself from rushing at her and tearing the letter from her leg. Instead he smoothed her feathers and fed her some owl pellets; trying his hardest to seem sincere in his affections. Hedwig was smarter than the average owl, and could see right through his façade. She stuck her leg out rather begrudgingly, Harry eagerly removed the letter.

He read it through once, twice, three times before it finally dawned on him that she was coming. Hermione was coming to stay with him. At the Dursleys'. He had forgotten to ask them if she could stay; or rather, he didn't care enough about what they thought to bother. But now, he realized that showing up tomorrow with one of his school friends would cause quite a scene. He Didn't want Hermione to have to experience that.

Heart pounding in his ears, Harry walked out into living room, where Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were watching the evening news. Neither relative acknowledged his presence. He cleared his throat several times, trying his hardest not to be rude; he was, after all, going to ask them the largest favor in the world.

"Um, excuse me?" Harry said, stepping in front of the television. "I was wondering, do you think one of my friends could come and stay for the rest of the summer?"

"You're joking right?" Uncle Vernon sneered. "You honestly think that we'd even consider having another of your kind in this house?"

"No I knew you wouldn't ever let me if I asked you. So I didn't. She's coming tomorrow. I'm going to pick her up at noon, and then we'll be back."

Harry stood in front of his uncle, arms folded across his chest, willing him to say that Hermione couldn't come. He got his wish.

"No you will bloody not be back. If you show up at this house with another of," Uncle Vernon looked around, "_your_ kind, you will not be coming back in."

"You know, I'd love to see you try to stop me. Have you forgotten your little talk with Dumbledore last summer? I come of age next month. And if you won't let Hermione stay, let's just say, it won't exactly be as fun for you as it will be for me. I need to stay here until my birthday, and then we'll both be gone. One month is all I'm asking. You won't have to pay for any of her stuff, I have plenty of money. All you have to do is be civil to her. Anything less, I'll have to turn you all into toads."

"You little – oh alright then. I don't want her talking to Dudley."

"Vernon! You can't be serious! Letting a girl stay with him in his room all summer! The neighbors will talk."

"Er, uh, well then, she'll have to sleep in the broom cupboard."

"What?! You are NOT making my friend sleep in that cupboard! She'll stay in my room, with me. "

"I'll not have any funny business going on in my house! It's bad enough with you here!"

"Nothing will happen, I swear it. She is only my friend. Nothing more! Besides, if she slept down here, who can say she wouldn't come out and talk to Dinky-Duddy-Dums while he was watching cartoons?"

Aunt Petunia clapped a hand over her mouth.

"She wouldn't…I mean, she couldn't …do anything to him, could she? I meant to say she hasn't come of age yet has she?"

Harry grinned maliciously and said "Are you willing to risk it?"

The look on Aunt Petunia's face clearly said she was not.

"She stays in my room then."

Harry turned without saying another word, and ran back upstairs to prepare for Hermione. She was going to stay with him, in his room. But where would she sleep? Harry hadn't even thought of that when he was arguing with Uncle Vernon. He just knew he didn't want her to have to be any closer to his relatives than she absolutely had to.

He could always sleep on the floor, and she could have the bed. That would work for a little while. Harry wished he had some kind of cot for her to sleep on instead; he had grown quite accustomed to his own bed.

Then an idea came to him, he wasn't sure if it would work, but it was worth a shot.

"Kreacher?" Harry said, then thinking better of it, "Dobby?"

Two loud cracks behind him and there they were, bowing deeply. One praising Harry and the other cursing him beneath his breath.

"Er, Kreacher, I'm sorry to have bothered you, I think I'll just get Dobby's help on this. You can go."

"Filthy little brat ruining Kreacher's life. Oh, Mistress would be very upset if she knew about this."

"Shut up and go back to Hogwarts. No telling anyone you've been to see me." Harry turned to Dobby as Kreacher disappeared with another loud crack. "Um, Dobby, do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Oh, yes Mister Harry Potter. Dobby would love to help you sir," squeaked the elf, bowing so low his nose nearly touched the floor.

"Er, right then. Do you think you could get me a cot? Like a bed that would fit under mine when I wasn't using it? And maybe have it be kind of , I don't know, girly, if it's not too much trouble?"

"Oh yes sir! But if Dobby may be so bold, Mister Harry Potter, why do you want a girl bed? Is you having a guest sir?"

"Well, actually, yes. Hermione is coming to stay. You remember her don't you? She's the one who made you all those hats you're wearing."

"Miss Hermione? In your room sir? That is not very good sir. She should have her own room."

"I know, Dobby; but it's not like there are any spare rooms here, unless I want her to sleep in the closet!"

"Dobby has an idea sir."

"Really? Let's hear it then."

"Dobby could make your closet into a room for Miss Hermione, if you wants me to, sir."

"But that'd be awfully small –"

"Dobby could make it bigger!"

"Well, I guess you could. I'd really appreciate it, Dobby."

"Oh Dobby is glad to do it, sir!"

Dobby disappeared into the closet and Harry heard the elf grunting and groaning as though he was physically trying to expand the walls. The noises stopped and Harry became a little nervous. He pulled open the door and was amazed at what he saw: a full size bedroom complete with furniture that would fit Hermione perfectly.

Dobby came out from behind the door and stood anxiously awaiting Harry's approval.

"You know Dobby, I think this deserves some new socks."

The elf blushed furiously.


End file.
